Bully Dream
by Tales the Fox
Summary: When a gang of bullies finally wins, a young twin-tailed fox is forced to work for them to keep a black and red hedgehog, who was now turned into a fox with four tails safe. The little kit hates the new life he has to go though now, but he knows he has to.. To save his friend...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is yet another new story that's going to be dark and evil. AND YES IT'S AN OC STORY! I don't give a damn if it is and if you people hate it for that reason. I like it, SO LAY OFF. . Now.. To Chapter 1.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

****"Niles Power has no POWER to stpp us from havinb fun with his freakish body!"

The tiny kit was being kicked around by the ruthless Cat Squad, lead by Hang Nail, the purple and cream jaguar.

"Shadow makes a comfy PILLOW now that we have crushed his WILL ALL!" Sabre, a green jaguar, sang as he bashed the small red and dark red fox with four tails into another cat's waiting claws.

Tales was thrown into the air again, to come crashing down on Hang's claws. He couldn't even scream as the points penetrated his tender flesh, sliding into the roles of skin inch by painful inch.

He was then slammed into the ground, the yellow eyes of the purple bully glowing with glee as they locked him in their preditor stare.

"Power..." The snarl was slow, the bully relishing every tremor of fear in the fox he now had in his clutches.

"For years, we have played this little game, haven't we? Oh yes! Now, though, now little Niles has no family...no friends...now little freakazoid...the game is over. Now it's time for little Niles to serve the gang. Do you know what will happen if freakazoid refuses this generous offer?"

Utterly terrified, the kit shook his head, fearing the answer.

Hang Nail chuckled darkly.

"Refuse, and little four-tails over there will be cut into tiny little peices and fed to you...as your last meal. Then we shall cut off your freaky tails, make a comfy nest with them, and watch as Buzzy our Falcon eats the flesh off your foxy body and throws out your stripped bones."

The gang chuckled.

"So, little Niles...What will it be?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Enjoyed Chapter 1? Well, here's 2..  
**

**XXX  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

****Shadow scurried back and forth in his cage, sniffing the air and scratching his back with a paw. He had been transformed into a normal fox, four tails and all. Though he didn't age, he looked to be around three years in fox reconning, and only Tales understood his fox-speak.

Tales...his poor 'brother'...

He hated himself for being too weak to run when the bullies had ambushed the two of them.

He hated the fact that Chaos Control took so much out of him.

He hated the bullies. He hated how they had won. He hated...

The fact that his will was beginning to slowly erode without his consent.

Most of all...

He hated the humiliation his brother was now forced to endure because HE had been too weak to stop Hang Nail.

_Forgive me, keed. I failed you._

***************

Tales scrubbed the den floor until the rock sparkled. Beads of sweat dripped from his orange brow and he wiped it off.

An unpleasant scent wafted up his nostrols, and the brown panther, Fang, breathed on his neck.

"Well done, freakazoid. Keep this up and your life will be less painful. Hehehe!"

A green paw snatched the kit, and glowing ice eyes froze him in place. Sabre looked at the fox lovingly, his voice a menacing hiss as he adressed his prey.

"Niles hasssss done well today, Fang. He is the perfect little slave for the Squad, isn't he? Now, freakazoid, it's time for your next task. Cub sitting. HAHAhaaaaa!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

****Tales was in Foxy hell.

The cub gang had spent hours with the little kit, pounding him into the ground, slamming him between their paws...

Making him wish he hadn't been born.

Now the orange fox lay in Sabre's fur, curled up and exhausted. The green jaguar wrapped his tail around the kit, purring softly.

"There there, freakazoid. The fun has just started for your foxy body. We shall break you slowly...crush you gently...mold your will like soft putty. Yes, little Niles...we have a long way to go...and a verrrry looong time to get there."

A shadow fell over the two, and Hang Nail's sneering croon snaked through the den.

"That's right my little freak. Rest now. Rest well, tiny Niles. You will need every bit of strength...to endure the FUN at your first GANG MEETING! Oh yessssss! The picture of your initiation as the gang's little pet and SLAVETOY makes me smile! So rest, Power. Ressssst. Nyahahaha!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

****"members of the gang of the west, east, and north hear and see the last of the foxy freaks! " the crowd of large felines roared and hollered as tales was brought into view.

"now is the time to sharpen claws on foxy hide! now is the time to make this freak pay for our humiliation and banishment! now is the time to mold him...into our own personal playslave. so, wich branch wants to go first?"

a skinny yellow lioness sauntered over to the chained kit, and she snorted.

"he certainly is cute. yesssss. unfortunately fem fatale doesn't need any more foxy stuffies. we shall pass on this freak."

a red cheeta was next, and his eyes narrowed.

"what a delightfully tiny kit! my boys will eat him up in one gulp. i am afraid that far cry is also passing on this one."

chin, a grey cougar, snatched the kit up in his talons and cackled madly. his voice was nazily and cruel, matching his topaz eyes.

"the tooth will join you in initiating this freaky foxy, hang nail. we shall break him so bad, he won't even remember his past life!"

the purple jaguar smiled a cheshire smile.

"then let the initiations...begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

"What a lovely freakazoid! He will make the perfect Gang TOY! Watch his body get all FLOPPY as we initiate our favorite foxy loxy!"

The gang leaders laughed as the chant continued and their orange victim got bashed, smashed, thrashed, and went crashing into paw after paw after taloned paw.

Hang Nail watched the ceramony with a sneer of sadistic pleasure on his lips.

"Go easy on tiny Niles. Sabre has taken a liking to our little freak."

Several snickers were heard from the purple cat's branch of the gang. A tan tiger licked his fangs, sniveling weazily as he purposely lifted his voice so Tales could hear.

"Sabre fancies him hmmmm? One more fox to add to our list of broken, fawning servants?"

Another cat laughed, "Naw! I'll bet tiny Niles is his next pillow pet! He used his last one as a scratching post, and it wore out!"

Tales shivered, and a tear fell from his eye at his helplessness. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be held and told that this was all a bad dream.

He knew that he would never get his wish. His family was dead, his friends were too, except for Shadow...and he was in the same grim situation as Tales.

The kit had no choice but to ride out whatever wave he had been pushed into...and hope it didn't drown him.

Meanwhile, out of a portal came an older twin-tailed fox with yellow fur, blue eyes, and red shoes. The fox glanced around to see that he was back in the world where he had first met his little brother at.

'I hope he's okay," the fox muttered, and spun his namesakes and took off, hoping to find the younger fox kit.

As Tails flew, he looked down at the ground and saw a human. The fox flew down to greet the human and to see if they had seen his little brother anywhere. The fox tapped him on the shoulder to get him to turn around. The human turned and to the fox's surprise, she didn't freak out when she saw a fox standing on twolegs, with two tails, staring back at her.

"Hello there," the human said.

'Hello. My name is Tails, and I'm looking for a fox that looks like me only younger and has orange fur. Have you seen him?"

The human shook her head. "I haven't. Sorry. Oh, my name is AJ, and I'll help you look for him."

"Thank you."

The two set off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

****Sabre purred as the fox freak was dropped in front of his paws, limp and helpless because the gang had delicately snapped the orange body in half several times.

Hang Nail licked the kit's face one final time, grinning a cheshire grin as he looked at his leutenant.

"He is all yours, Sabre. Take extra good care of little Niles. I happen to like the freakazoid's heartbeat and will be sad if it were to stop."

Sabre smiled lovingly at the kit he now had pinned under a paw. Leaning his great head down, he rooted the fluff on the chest with his muzzle.

"Oh, don't worry, Nail. Tiny Niles will be quite loved by his new master...quite loved indeed. HeheheAHAHAHAAAAheeeeeheeeeh eheh!"

Nail tipped his head.

"Out of curiosity...what ARE you planning to do with our favorite freak?"

Sabre cuddled Tales, his purring like a small earthquake. He answered while continuing to bathe the fox with his tongue.

"We have abused Niles enough, Nail. Now it is time to shower him in affection. I shall pamper tiny Power. I shall cuddle him, wash him, hug him and smother his tiny freaky body in my loving, crushing embrace. I shall do this...until he becomes so mindlessly addicted that he will beg for it to never end!"

The purple jaguar cackled in glee, eyes glowing aprovingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

A portal opened up and an older twin-tailed fox stepped out of it, followed by a human. The fox looked around to see that he and his friend, AJ, was back in Teller's Hill. Tails' 'little brother' lived here.

"So, this is where Tales lives huh?" AJ asked.

The yellow-and-white fox nodded. "Yes. But, he's in trouble.. We gotta find him."

The human began to walk off. "Then, let's go."

Tails nodded once more and followed his friend, hoping he wasn't too late to save his little brother.

_I'm coming Tales.. Just hold on.._

XXXX

The green panther stuffed the last pound of meat down the gullet of his pet, smiling as the belly swelled like a baloon. Placing his long, sharp nails on the bloated white fur, Sabre took his time fluffing it like a pillow, laughing as he slowly dug deeper and deeper into the belly.

Tales yipped and yelped as the pressure kept building, the claws both tickling and hurting his flesh. His cries were met with hard, evil snickers, making him tremble.

After an hour of this prodding, Sabre drew the kit into a cuddle and washed his fur, puring hypnotically. The rythm lulled the young fox into a deep, soothing trance, and soon, the two tails were swishing in time to the melodic rumblings, a smile etching its way onto his face.

_ I guess this isn't so bad...once ou get used to it..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tales looked up in annoyance as the warmth of his master left him, and the cold air chilled him to the bone.  
His discomfort was soon forgotten as the warmth was returned with a nice long shower, his tails swishing in ime with the wonderful purring rythom of the green cat he called Master.

From his perch, the purple leader smiled smugly.

"Welcome to the group, FreakaPET! AHAHAHAHA! Ah it feels good to win...yesssssssss it does!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The next Chapters will be of Shadow telling Tales of how he ended up here, trapped like him. So, enjoy.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 9**

"Shadow?" Tales questioned the black-and-white four-tailed fox. "How'd you end up here like this?"

Shadow looked at the kit and sighed. "It's not a pretty tale Tales. Are you sure you want to hear is?"

"Yes."

"Alright.."

XXX

_Shadow growled and raged against the bars of the cage he had been shoved into, the black and red fox was not at all pleased about his current situation and let the feline fem fatales who thought he was a trophy or decoration know it._

_The tan lioness that was clearly the leader giggled and pointed her long claw at the furious four tailed fox, her tone mocking and icy, not to mention cruel._

_"Look at that sweet little foxy! He thinks it's ok to resist and throw temper tantrums against the Fem Fatale gang!"_

_A golden brown tigress with red muzzle, hair, and eartips snickered, unlocking the cage and grabbing Shadow with her black claws, slamming him to the ground with a sickening thud._

_"WE will simply have to BEAT the fight out of him, Sasha!"_

_Sasha smiled and ran a claw up Shadow's white neck, stopping at the jugular and bending her head down to hiss in his ear._

_"Don't worry Gilda. After we are done with him, our darky will have learned his place. Because if he doesn't..."_

_Shadow grunted as the claw sliced a neat slit in the vulnerable flesh near his life vein._

_"There will be fox on the menu again!"_


End file.
